Murtek Grayspear
Male Human Fighter/Priest (Red Knight) Lvl 1 Lawful Good Region: Waterdeep Str 14 (+2) Dex 12 (+1) Con 14 (+2) Int 12 (+1) Wis 16 (+3) Cha 10 (+0) Hit Points 12 AC 18, Touch 11, Flat 15 Init +3 BAB +1, Grap +3 Speed 30 Fort +4, Ref +1, Will +5 Medium, 6'2" tall, 200 wt, 23 yrs old Brown hair, Hazel eyes, Tanned skin Speaks Chondothan, Common, Celestial Skills +4 Concentration (2) +3 Ride (2) +7 Heal (4) +4 Knowledge (History) (2) +4 Knowledge (Religion) (2) +3 Knowledge (Geography) (2) +3 Spellcraft (2) +2 Intimidate (0) Feats -Scribe Scroll (Bonus Human) -Extend Spell (Planning Domain Bonus) -Weapon Focus (Fighter Bonus) -Education (1st lvl feat; +1 to History and Religion) -Thug (Regional Feat) Attacks: MW Longsword +5, 1d8+2, 19-20/x2 (slashing) Dagger +3, 1d4+2, 19-20/x2 (Piercing or slashing) Racename Traits -base speed 30` -1 extra feat at 1st level -4 extra skill points at 1st; 1 extra skill point at each additional level Classname Abilities -Proficient with all simple weapons, with all types of armor, and with shields. -Lawful Good aura -Can cast divine spells -Can spontaneous cast healing spells from those selected for each day. -Turn Undead. -Generate a protective ward as a supernatural ability. Grant someone you touch a resistance bonus equal to your cleric level on his/her next saving throw. Activating this power is a standard action. The protective ward is an abjuration effect with a duration of one hour that is usable once per day.* -Extend Spell feat (Planning domain ability) Prepared Spells 0:Light, Detect Poison, Detect Magic 1:Shield of Faith, Bless, Deathwatch* *=Domain spell Items: MW Longsword (regional item) Dagger x 2 Heavy Wooden Shield Breastplate Holy symbol Backpack -4 days rations -3 Sunrods -Bedroll -Scroll case (empty) -Waterskin coin 5gp Description: From the confident way Murtek carries the sword at his side and shield on his arm, it is easy to see that he is no stranger to the life of a soldier. However, the red lanceboard knight figurine secured to his neck with a leather tie marks this soldier as a priest in the Red Knight's clergy, marking him as more than a simple grunt looking for easy coin. Background: Murtek has lived all his life in the city of Waterdeep and while the Grayspears were not wealthy, they were able to provide a good home and comfortable life to their five children. Being the youngest, Murtek knew that his fate was destined to be either a merchant like his father, or learn his uncle's trade as a sailor. Knowing that neither was truly the path for him, Murtek hired himself out as a caravan guard, forgetting to ask where they were headed when they left town. Six years later, Murtek returned to his home, and his family as a changed man. His body was covered with old scars and his voice had become rough and scratchy, but he refused to speak of what had happened save saying he had been captured by orcs, but delivered from them by the Red Knight. A year has passes since his return, and once more he feels his holy mistress calling him to travel away from the safety of the city and seek out those who are need of his help. He does not know when he will be leaving, but he does feel that it will be soon... Category:Humans Category:Fighters Category:Clerics of the Red Knight Category:Worshipers of the Red Knight